Los Nueve del Remolino RETOdesafio - Challenge
by Yako-Tsuki
Summary: Los Nueve del Remolino son un Desafio que e creado, adentro esta la informacion El Fic esta en Español como en ingles (separado en dos partes) (para el ingles use el google traductor ) Nine Whirlpool is a Challenge to e created, the information in this The Fic is in Spanish and English (separated into two parts) (for the English use the google translator)


Texo en español

Hola a todos, hoy vengo a traerles otro reto ( en mi perfil tengo otro fic de un reto de Game of Thrones y Naruto)

ahora es un fic común de naruto, como dice el titulo o como podría entenderse trata de los nueve jinchuriki

la explicación rápida seria

Historia Resumen (o explicación en realidad)

Naruto Uzumaki a la edad de 5 Años Abandono Konohan después de una golpiza realizada por los Aldeanos y luego es tirado a un rió

Misteriosamente Naruto despierta ''curado'' (aun tenia dolor por los golpe) en una especie de isla de ''gran tamaño'' cubierta por grandes arboles

rápidamente descubrió la Ruinas de Uzu (aun no sabia que era Uzu), después de unos días de Aventuras dentro de las ruinas llega a lo que párese una Bóveda

cuando la toco se corto y un poco de sangre toco la puerta de la Bóveda y se abrió. encontrando una esfera que al tocarla se ilumina y absorbe un poco de su herencia

en este momento se vuelve un ''uzumaki'' completo, aunque sus pelo sigue siendo rubio (con mechones rojos) su color de ojos cambia un rojizo (como los ojos de Karin)

claramente que la bóveda tiene rollos de Fuintjutsu desde clase C a clase S (incluso no calificados)

después de 5 años mas, ahora naruto con 10 años ya estudia todo la categoría C, B y alguno (esto se puede cambiar, para menos y no para mas) , a esta edad naruto descubre que es Carcelero de el Kyuubi

asi que pasa 2 años intentando llegar a un acuerdo con el, a la edad de 12 años naruto puede ser llamado ''amigo'' de el Kyuubi que incluso le dio su verdadero nombre

(cabe a clarar que naruto limpio casi toda la isla de los escombros de la antigua Uzu)

aquí es donde todo Empieza

* * *

><p>Bien vamos con las bases<p>

-Naruto tiene el alma completa pero no su poder en bruto, quien lo tiene su Hermano y hermana ''gemelos'', eso no evita que el Kyuubi pudiera regenerar energía

-Sus padres se no les prestan atención con la escusa de que su hermana/o tiene que aprender a controlar el poder que contienen

- su ''único'' amigo en Konoha fue Hinata (algo le pasa después de que se fue, eso les digo por mp si aceptan hacerlo)

- Naruto es ''extraño'' al vestir pues no tiene problemas en usar algunas ropas femeninas como la ropa de una Miko (busquen en google imágenes y verán) y tiende a llevar una mascara de color dorado en honor a su religión Shinto, pero el adora al Kami Inari (busquen el Wikipedia si no saben quien es)

-Naruto se ''enamora'' Fu (la Jinchuriki del 7 colas)

- puede tener un harem, no mas de 4 personas (elijan bien)

- cada tanto da ofrendas a Inari (busquen cuales son las mas comunes)

- el tiene planeado reconstruir lentamente Uzu, pero vuelve a Konoha para los exámenes chunin para participar (solamente un equipo: Fu, Naruto y Gaara)

- se queda en Konoha por un tiempo para conseguir dinero y tomar el asiento Uzumaki en el Consejo de Konoha (cave aclarar de Kushina es despojada de su asiento por naruto, la Razón la doy cuando acepten y lleguen a esa parte)

-El Hermano de Naruto (elijan el nombre ustedes) odia a Naruto, su Hermana lo aprecia mucho y termina ''odiando'' a sus padres y hermano por lo que le paso a el (ellos cren que murió asesinado por la Turba de personas que lo golpearon (nombre de los hermanos Menma y la hermana Natsumi)

- Naruto maneja las Cadenas Uzumaki (la habilidad que usa Kushina)

* * *

><p>bien algunas cosas cambiaran con el tiempo y todo eso, si tiene alguna idea para aportar diganmela y la pondre<p>

si quieren hacer la historia Díganme por MP y los publicare aquí

yo había echo el primer cap aunque nunca lo publique XD,

* * *

><p>Texto en ingles<p>

Text in English

Hello everyone, today I come to bring another challenge (in my profile I have another fic challenge of Game of Thrones and Naruto)

now a common fic naruto, as the title or could be understood about nine Jinchuriki says  
>quick explanation would<p>

Story Summary (or explanation actually)

Naruto Uzumaki at the age of 5 years Abandonment Konohan after a beating by the Village and is then thrown into a river

Naruto mysteriously wakes up '' cure '' (still had pain from the blow) in a sort of island of '' large '' covered by large trees

quickly discovered the ruins of Uzu (even not know it was Uzu), after a few days of adventure in ruins stand reaches what one Vault

when I touch is short and a little blood knocked on the door of the vault and opened. finding an area that lights up when touched and absorbs some of his inheritance

at this point it becomes a '' uzumaki '' full, though his hair is still blond (with red streaks) change your eye color reddish (like the eyes of Karin)

clearly that the vault has Fuintjutsu rolls from class C to class S (even unskilled)

after 5 years more, now 10 years naruto and studies all category C, B and some A and S (this can be changed to less and not more) at this age naruto Jailer discovers that the Kyuubi

so spend two years trying to agree with him, at the age of 12 years naruto can be called '' friend '' of the Kyuubi even gave his real name

(fits clarar naruto clean most of the island from the rubble of the old Uzu)

here is where it all begins

Well let the bases

Naruto has the complete soul but not its raw power, who has his brother and sister '' twin '' that does not stop the Kyuubi could regenerate energy

Her parents are not paying attention to them with the excuse that his sister / or has to learn to control the power contained

- His '' only '' friend in Konoha was Hinata (something happens after he left, I tell you by mp if they agree to do so)

- Naruto is '' strange '' to dress it has no problem using some clothes women's clothes as a Miko (search in google images and see) and tends to wear a mask golden color in honor of their religion Shinto, but the worships Kami Inari (look Wikipedia if you know who he is)  
>Naruto was '' love '' Fu (the tails Jinchuriki 7)<p>

- Can have a harem, no more than 4 people (choose either)

- Every so give offerings to Inari (look what are the most common)

- The plans to slowly rebuild Uzu, but returns to Konoha for the Chunin exams to participate (only one team: Fu, Naruto and Gaara)

- Stays in Konoha for a while to get money and take the Uzumaki seat on the Board of Konoha (cave clarify Kushina is stripped of his seat by naruto, Reason I give when accepting and reach that part)

-The Brother Naruto (choose the name you) hates Naruto, her sister appreciates it very much and ends' 'hating' his parents and brother for what happened to it (them cren who was killed by the Mob people I beat him

- Uzumaki Naruto manages Chains (the ability to use Kushina)

While some things change over time and all that, if you have any idea to make diganmela and pondre

if they want to tell me the story of MP and publishes here

I had done the first chapter XD but never published,


End file.
